A New Beginning
by nifrithandfuinle1
Summary: Juliet's an orphan. Her parents, both Shakespeare fans, died long ago, and she lives with her eccentric auntie, Agatha. When they settle in Sweet Amoris, will this new beginning bring love and happiness, or hate and grudges? Or both?
1. Chapter 1

_Juliet POV_

I pushed my dark red hair out of my eyes and contemplated my look. Light blue t-shirt, jeans, black flats. Auntie Tata always said that a good first impression could work wonders. Auntie...she was the only family I had left ever since my parents had died in a car crash. I'd been living with her from then on. I'd grown used to her eccentricities and quirks, her constant moving from one city to another. Then yesterday morning, Auntie had announced that we were finally going to stay permanently in Sweet Amoris, some town I'd never heard of. She had dragged me onto the plane and then, 3 hours later, we were there at Auntie's pre-bought condo.

"Juliet! Juliet Hermia! Breakfast's ready, eat fast so you can get to school on time!" came her sing-song voice, floating up from downstairs. Ugh, I hated it when she used my entire first name. Apparently my parents had been extreme Shakespeare fans. I was fond of Shakespeare, but not completely obsessed with it. I sniffed. Pancakes?

"Coming, Auntie!" I yelled back, and clomped down the stairs. Hm. Pancakes. I was right. Auntie Tata's actually not that bad of a cook, just that her recipes...are...let's just say...unconventional. Pancakes are too "normal" to be in Auntie's dish. I took one bite and gagged. Asparagus?! Yup, just another way to "introduce" a new ingredient to perfectly good pancakes.

Anyhow, I choked it down, and proceeded to hug Auntie goodbye, tell her that I would ride my bike to and from school, and jog to my bike. I pedaled as fast as I could, after glancing at my watch. Auntie had shown me around town yesterday, so I knew how to get to that high school. Three minutes later, and I was there. I locked my bike to the post and slung my backpack on.

I joined the throng of students milling about at the front entrance. A girl with blond hair and violet eyes jostled me and she apologized, but in the process stepping on my foot. I clapped my hands over my ears as soon as the bell rang, ostentatiously loud. Immediately, the principal, a short and stout old lady with gray hair tied up in a bun, sought me out. "Juliet Windsor?" she asked cheerfully. I nodded, and she beamed. "Lovely! For new students, see Nathaniel in the Student Council Room. Oh, and my name's Mrs. Shermansky, dear. Don't hesitate to call Nathaniel at the first sign of trouble or doubt. Star student, lovely boy, he is..." she waddled off back to her office. I walked into the room, where I saw a blond boy organizing papers with his back to me.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, I'm looking for Nathaniel?"

He turned around with a smile. He was cute, but not my type. "That's me. I presume you're the new student. Juliet, is it?" I nodded, and Nathaniel walked up to me with some papers. "Okay, to get you fully registered, we're going to need you to hand in a photo ID, a completed registration form, and $25."

I brightened. Who knew that Auntie could be so perceptive? She had given me an ID to carry around just in case, and had made me fill out the registration form before we got here. "Okay. Here they are." I handed him the form, $25, and the ID.

"Okay Juliet. We can get you registered now. Your first class will be at Classroom 2B, Language arts." He handed me my schedule and I left, waving a thanks as I strode out.

I breezed into Classroom 2B, trying to act confident. Thankfully, this class hadn't started yet, and I situated myself at the back (I have good eyesight), next to a girl with bright orange hair. She smiled. "Hi, you're new, aren't you? I'm Iris." She struck me as the kind of person I could actually make friends with.

I smiled back. "Yes. My name's Juliet. So, this class is Language arts, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Glory POV_

**I am soooo sorry for not being smart and putting Glory in the summary, but here goes.**

**Glory (Gloria) Sadie Cheyenne is her full name. I will be doing on and off POV switches, so it'll be Juli sometimes and Glory some other times. Oh, and btw, it's not just Candy and Nathaniel, its Candy (Juliet) and Nathaniel and Lysander and Castiel and Armin and Alexy and Amber and my other Candy(Glory). Oh, and btw again, my friendable MyCandyLove candy girl account is candycat1102, in case you fangirls of MyCandyLove out there want to make any friends. Candycat1102 is Juliet. So, I will begin to weave the complicated story again... (In present tense from now on)**

_Glory POV_

Hmph. That girl ought to watch where she's going. And plus, I had to apologize! Oh, what the world's like these days...she totally deserved that step on the foot.

I toss my long blond hair imperiously and stomp into the courtyard. Who cared about Language Arts? Besides, I already had passing grades-what was one missed class gonna do to me? To heck with Nathaniel and absentee notes!

Hm. Weird. No Castiel. Oddly, Castiel rarely _doesn't _miss classes. So I'm confused now. I walk slowly and cautiously over to the bench, and as I trip over a tree root, it hits me.

Language arts was going to be interrupted halfway by that field trip assignment thingy about inhabitants of the forest. And drat, I'm going to miss it. Unless I sprint...come on girl, where is the speed that got ya those records in gym track and field? I skid to a halt at the buses just as Mr. Walker calls my name. "Gloria Cheyenne?"

"Here!" I pant. He looks severely at me from over his glasses.

"Miss Cheyenne, after this school trip, we're going to have a chat in class. Oh, and, detention for missing your seventh language arts class over this school year." I roll my eyes as Castiel smirks at me.

He continues down the ordered-by-grade list. I'm always one of the first because of my high grades. Huh, detention. "Juliet Windsor?" Mr. Walker reads impatiently.

"Here," came the reply. Ah. So that's her name. That red-head I bumped into this morning. Juliet...ooh, this could make for some gossip.

Someone's humming. The new girl. Heh, heh. It's Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Ugh. Me, I prefer rock, like Castiel. Unlike Castiel, I hate smoking and alcohol. I'm a lot like Kim. Castiel calls us the Not-Twin Twins. She is my best friend.

But there I go, off babbling on some tangent. Anywho, I walk into the bus among the throng of other irritated Sweet Amoris freshmen. To my distaste, I find myself shunted sideways into a seat with that girl Juliet. Great.

She tentatively smiles. "Um, hi! You're the girl I bumped into, right? I like your name. It's Gloria, right?"

I scowl. "Two points, new girl. Firstly, I go by Glory. And secondly, I'm not your buddy. I barely know you, plus you smashed right into me this morning."

She looks crestfallen for a moment, and mutters something about making a good first impression. I snort and glare out the window.

Half an hour later, we trudge out to find ourselves in a forest. Mr. Walker and Ms. Nakamura hand out maps and sheets of instructions. "Students, you'll be following the instructions to find inhabitants of the forest. This is like a scavenger hunt, so you'll have partners." Mr. Walker dictates in a loud voice. Ms. Nakamura promptly begins to pair us together.

"Gloria Cheyenne and Juliet Windsor," I hear, to my utmost dismay. We apprehensively take a map and walk into the forest. Just my luck. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Castiel. The lucky duck, he's gotten his best friend.

"Hey, Glory. If we work together, we'll get this stupid thing done a lot faster." I personally agreed, but I shot a look at Lysander and Juliet just to see their reaction. Lysander is staring off into space, heterochromatic eyes unfocused and distant. Okay. Typical Lysander. Juliet looks much the same way, but I can tell it's an act. Her face has the tinge of a blush to it. Hm? Crush alert! I wonder which guy? Personally, I am crushing slightly on Castiel.

The day goes by in a blur. I remember that Castiel tripped over a rock and swore in like, 20 languages I never heard before. Alexy and Rosalya were fighting over who found the most stuff. Pointless arguments, but that's them for you. They've been fighting since 5th grade.

Aaaand my detention at the hands of the Sith Lord Mr. Walker. My mom was off at work, but since my dad caught a fever, he took the day off, and signed my absentee note. I'll turn the blasted thing in tomorrow.

Armin calls, asking if anyone's seen his notebook. I think that maybe Amber took it, but who knows? And I might let off on Juliet and allow her to become my tentative friend. Anything's possible in Sweet Amoris.

Aaand cut! So, PLEASE review! Thank you IfYouLovedMe for being a great somewhat-of-an-editor, and thank you all who reviewed and followed/favorited. I look forward to posting at least 20 chapters. But this is just the beginning. I'll focus on making these scenes a bit longer with more dialogue, but in the beginning, there's not a whole lot of drama in this one. But who says there won't be drama later on? 'cackles evilly'


End file.
